Movable partitions are utilized in numerous situations and environments for a variety of purposes. Such partitions may include, for example, a movable partition comprising foldable or collapsible doors configured to enclose or subdivide a room or other area. Often such partitions may be utilized simply for purposes of versatility in being able to subdivide a single large room into multiple smaller rooms. The subdivision of a larger area may be desired, for example, to accommodate multiple groups or meetings simultaneously. In other applications, such partitions may be utilized for noise control depending, for example, on the activities taking place in a given room or portion thereof.
Movable partitions may also be used to provide a security barrier, a fire barrier, or both a security barrier and a fire barrier. In such a case, the partition barrier may be configured to automatically close upon the occurrence of a predetermined event such as the actuation of an associated alarm. For example, one or more accordion or similar folding partitions may be used as a security barrier, a fire barrier, or both a security barrier and a fire barrier wherein each partition is formed with a plurality of panels connected to one another in a hinged manner. The hinged connection of the panels enables the partition to fold and collapse into a compact unit for purposes of storage when not deployed. The partition may be stored in a pocket formed in the wall of a building when in a retracted or folded state. When the partition is deployed to subdivide a single large room into multiple smaller rooms, secure an area during a fire, or for any other reason, the partition may be extended along an overhead track, which is often located above the movable partition in a header assembly, until the partition extends a desired distance across the room.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a conventional header assembly of a movable partition system. The header assembly 10 is configured for a use with a fire door and is provided in a header recess 20 formed between two fire rated walls 30, which include an opening for the movable partition (not shown). The header assembly 10 includes rods 40 extending from a structural support 50 provided above the two fire rated walls 30. The rods 40 extend from the structural support 50 to a location proximate an overhead track 60 provided for the movable partition. One or more layers of plywood 70 are attached to the rods 40 extending from the support structure 50. The layers of plywood 70 extend longitudinally along the length of the movable partition and the overhead track 60. The layers of plywood 70 also extend laterally across the header recess 20 toward the two fire rated walls 30.
One or more layers of gypsum board 80 are provided between the overhead track 60 and the layers of plywood 70. The layers of gypsum board 80 also extend longitudinally along the length of the movable partition and the overhead track 60 and extend laterally across the header recess 20 to the two fire rated walls 30. Some of the layers of gypsum board 80 extend only partially across the header recess 20 in a lateral direction in order to provide a pocket for the overhead track 60. That is, some layers of gypsum board 80 extend longitudinally along a lateral side of the overhead track 60 and extend laterally between a lateral side of the overhead track and one of the two fire rated walls 30.
The layers of plywood 70 and gypsum board 80 are typically custom fitted onsite during installation of the movable partition. Because some of the measurements needed for custom fitting the layers of plywood 70 and gypsum board 80 are only obtained after other portions of a door assembly are installed, the installer often must leave the installation site to obtain fitted plywood 70 and gypsum board 80 for installation at another time.